The present invention relates to a device for resisting movement of a suspended pipe.
Pipe hangers of various kinds are well known in the art. Examples of such hangers are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,799 to Gabriel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,108 to Heath. Such hangers typically include a strap-like member bent into a loop or stirrup-like configuration with the ends of the strap overlapping. The pipe rests within the loop. A threaded rod or similar device extends through the overlapping ends. A nut or other fastener or retaining device may be attached to the rod to secure the rod to the loop. The other end of the rod is secured to the surface from which the pipe is to be suspended. With this arrangement, a gap typically exists between the overlapping ends of the strap and the pipe. One end of the rod and the nut are located in this gap such that there is space between the end of the rod and the pipe.
Suspended pipes can move for several reasons. For example, a fluid carrying pipe may begin to move when pressurized fluid is released into the pipe. This is a phenomenon known as pipe surge. The pipes can also move if they are inadvertently stuck. Suspended pipes may also move during earthquakes. If the movement is drastic enough, it can damage the pipe by causing it to distort or crack. Severe movement can cause the pipe to strike the end of the rod protruding through the loop and break or otherwise damage the pipe.
One embodiment of the present invention is a device for resisting movement of a pipe relative to a pipe hanger having a loop for receiving the pipe and a nut located at least partially within the loop. The device includes a base having first and second arms extending upward from the base. Each of the arms has a first end connected to the base and a second end. A projection extends from the first arm for contacting the portion of the nut within the loop to resist movement of the pipe relative to the loop in at least one direction. The projection may extend from one arm toward the other. The arms may also resist movement of the pipe and may include a recess for receiving a portion of the loop. The projection may be centered with respect to the recess. In one embodiment of the invention, the first and second arms are movable relative to the base. The arms may be biased away from each other.
According to another embodiment of the invention device for resisting movement of a pipe relative to a pipe hanger having a loop for receiving the pipe includes a base and first and second arms extending upward from the base. Each of the arms has a first end connected to the base and a second end. There is a space between the second ends of the arms. The first arm contacts a portion of the loop to resist movement of the pipe relative to the loop in at least one direction. The device may also include a recess in at least one of the arms for receiving a portion of the loop. The device can also include one or more projections for resisting movement of the device relative to the loop. The projections may extend from the arms. The arms can be flexible, movable relative to the base and/or biased away from each other.
In another embodiment of the invention, a device for resisting movement of a pipe in a pipe hanger having a loop in which the pipe rests and a nut extending into the loop includes a base, a first and second arms extending from the base and contacting an interior surface of the loop, recesses in the first and second arms for receiving portions of the loop and projections extending from each of the arms and contacting a portion of the nut within the loop. The projections may be centered with respect to the recesses. The arms may also contact the exterior surface of the loop.
These and other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.